Forum:Annoyances
Does anyone think that Bioware got anything wrong? In single and multiplayer. The ending aside (which in my opinion was only lack luster if anything). I find the cutscenes a tad annoying at times because every man and his dog had a Predator, even if you had a Phalanx it would show as a Predator. I could understand that come characters didn't have pistols so it made sense for them but still slightly off. I've also seen the new Geth Trooper ans I was in awe, I hope I unlock it soon but I can't help but think that they went for the wrong geth skin and should have opted for the Engineer one so I could Paint him like a Pyro the same as I have painted my infiltrator like a Hunter. What do you guys think? Desmond Cousland (talk) 21:04, November 8, 2012 (UTC) People who complain about the endings annoy me.--TW6464 (talk) 21:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :also, how every single military, from the Alliance, to the Turians, to STG, to C-Sec has M-8 Avengers in their arsenal. Also, how, even if you have a different assault rifle, you're seen carrying an avenger in most cutscenes. It's just plain annoying.--TW6464 (talk) 22:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :The "cutscene pistol of doom", as I've heard it called, doesn't bother me at all. Not only may the character not be equipped with a pistol as you said, but heavy pistols have significant differences between each other. A Predator and a Phalanx aren't too different from each other, but there's significant differences between a Predator and a Scorpion, Talon, or even a Carnifex—fire rate, accuracy, damage per shot, even exactly what the shot is. For it to be perfectly accurate to your equipped loadout, it would even have to consider what mods you have equipped. Programming cutscenes to account for every single variable would just be a waste of time, really. (For an example of why it's a good thing: in Zaeed's loyalty mission in ME2, if Zaeed is equipped with the M-96 Mattock, he'll fire it fully-automatic in a cutscene.) LilyheartsLiara (talk) 22:23, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And? People cheered when Zaeed scared Mattock into full-auto, it only went to show how badass he is, even if through hilarity. Also, they did program the Collector base cutscenes to use different gun models, even though all assault rifles still used Avenger sound effects. So it's just a matter of model swap scripting. Also, there didn't seem to be an issue in most of ME2 to keep showing Shepard with the actual gun he had, save for a few moments where he magically had the smg. But even those occurences were far more rare than Predator appearing in ME3. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 22:37, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ^this I agree with--TW6464 (talk) 22:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the ending wasn't as bad as what people make it out to be. I can understand widespread use of the Avenger in a time of war because they are cheap etc. but it would have made sense to give Turians Phaestons (maybe with some Avengers and other weapons) The Salarians were using the Falcon though, an Alliance weapon which bewildered me a bit. I'm right with you there Lily but many cutscenes the weapon isn't fired, but Zaeed is a Cockney Badass with a busted Avenger and a litre of whisky. One thing though if you already have a modded Predator it shows the mods in the cutscenes which I was grateful for. Also it annoyed me that Anderson clearly deserves a more bad ass weapon than a Predator in the end scene. Desmond Cousland (talk) 00:00, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :language good sir!--TW6464 (talk) 00:02, November 9, 2012 (UTC) i always wished that the weapon in the cutscenes would be the one you have equipped. as for the story, i didnt mind the ending nearly as much as others seemed to. originally it was vague but after seeing the additional info that the EC and leviathan has given i cant see people being so upset about the actual story when it comes to the ending. my real issue with the game was that i dont think they did a very good job of showing who you recruited to join the fight. i feel like the push for conduit should have been longer and should have involved the allies you recruited. even better, i think it should have been set up like the suicide mission in ME2. where you can pick squads of certain allies for certain tasks and if you didnt pick the right ones then bad things could happen and allies would die. or imagine shep and his squad being outnumbered and it appears that they are about to be overwhelmed and then out of nowhere the geth, the rachni, or wrex/grunt with a squad of krogans show up and start destroying the reaper ground forces. i think the potential to show how shepard united the species was kind of wasted in that regard. though it may have been a time constraint that caused what i feel like was an abrupt finale. theres also EA running things as well to consider. i would actually pay for DLC that made the final mission like what i suggested above. ahh... one can dream. :Also @Lily I just remember what about when Eve double shots a Claymore? I just feel for the little extra time it woud have taken and attention to detail wouldn't have cheapened the game a little. Yeah I agree there nameless poster I would have liked to have seen random spawnable troops that help you out. Maybe an extra squadmate would have been good but the game would have to be larger in length and breadth. Desmond Cousland (talk) 18:39, November 10, 2012 (UTC)